True Love Never Fades
by Rose-and-Dimitri-Forever
Summary: What If Rose saved Dimitri from the blond strigoi how would life go on?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What If Rose saved Dimitri from the blond strigoi how would life go on? Can they survive all the nasty remarks and rumors? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! (Sadly)**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's Pov**

We were heading back to the Academy after our attack and I was surveying the crowd for Dimitri. At that moment my whole world was turned upside down, I could not find him. Before I knew it my legs took off running to the cave. I kept repeating in my head 'No he can't be dead, Dimitri, My Dimitri can NOT be dead' I now have tears running down my face.

As I enter the cave 5 Strigoi jump out at me the first two were clearly human before they turned, I quickly staked them. The next two put up a fight but were bad at garding their chest, bad mistake. The last Jumped out at me and through a punch at me but I caught his hand and threw him up against the side of the wall. Then staked him. I walk into the cave and see a blond Strigoi drinking from Dimitri I walk up to him and whisper "You mess with Dimitri, you mess with me" he snarled and throws me against the wall I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder but brush it to the side and run up to him and shove the stake into his heart "That for hurting my Dimitri!"

I run up to Dimitri and Whisper "I Love you Dimitri please stay with me!

Right before I black out I hear Dimitri say "I love you too Roza, I'm not going anywhere" then we both drift off to the oblivion.

I start to see a spirit dream materialize in front of me, I sigh "Adrian where are you?" suddenly I see a blond female step out of the shadows "Lissa!" I yell as I pull her into a hug "You finally figured it out!"

"God, Rose you scared me! Everyone came back but you did not where are you?" she asks

"at the cave, I came back for Dimitri. I guess now is a good of time as any for me to tell you"

"Tell me what, you can tell me anything Rose, I'm your best friend after all"

I then proceed to tell her all about Dimitri and I. "OMG, Rosie has a Boyfriend"

"And you can't tell anyone!" I urge.

"I think everyone knows with you running back and all" the dream started to fade.

"Liss, what's happening?"

"I'm waking up, Rose we will send people to get you two, bye!" After that I fall into a black, dreamless, and most importantly Adrian free sleep.

**Do you like it should I continue? Please comment!**

**Love ya,**

**-Kaylee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

**Rose's POV**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy (Sadly)**

My eyes flutter open and I am in a room. The room has white walls, white tiles, a purple chair in the corner and I am sitting on a white bed. I automatically realize I am in my usual room at the infirmary.

I hear a whimper and something wet on my hand. I turn around to see Dimitri, my Dimitri crying, he is crying over me. He has his head hidden by a hand and another clutching my hand. I squeeze his hand and he looks up and I reach out my hand to wipe off his tears. "Roza" he says amazed right before crashing me into a giant hug "I don't know what I would do if you did not wake up"

"Its going to take more than a Strigoi to take The Rose Hathaway down" I feel the rumble in his chest from his chuckling, Its one of the best feelings in the world. "Dimitri, what happened?"

"Well after we both blacked out, the princess sent some people to get us. They brought us here. Then I woke up and you were in a coma. I was so worried that you might not be wake up, If you were to of died because of me, I don't know what I would do."

"Dimitri its ok, I'm here but why did Lissa not heal me? and how long was I in a coma?"

"The Princess did heal you but for some reason you did not wake up and you were in a coma for a week."

"I love you" our lips meet and sparks fly, the kiss is filled with sorrow from missing each other, happiness, and love. we break away to look into each others eyes. Just then Lissa, Christian, and Eddie walk in. Eddie and Christian's mouths drop open.

"Rose you are up!" she yells as she runs to me. OMG, Rose you too look soo cute together, _you might want to tell the two boys about you know who before they pee their pants _ Lissa says through the bond. I start laughing and everyone looks at me strangely.

"Shut your mouth you will catch flies, yes Dimitri and I are together sorry Christian I guess you're stuck with Lissa, Bummer." I say as Lissa hits me in the arm.

Eddie walks up to Dimitri "Why are you dating someone 7 years younger than you!" he bellows, I gotta admit that I kinda was scared.

"Because I love her." he states as if it was a simple fact.

"and I love him." I also state and we briefly kiss to prove we arent pranking them.

"Awwww! you are so cute together!" Lissa squeals

"Comrade when do I get to leave? I'm hungry!" I complain

Just them the doctor walks in "Rose you are free to go, just have someone watch you for a few days." as soon as she entered she was gone

"Come on Roza, lets go get something to eat then you go to sleep, it's late"

"Ok, you four head down there I need to stop by my room to change" I look down and see that I am in a doctor's gown. Then we all head out the door. I run back to my dorm and hop into the shower, after I am all clean I blow dry my hair and straighten it I throw on a pair of white skinny jeans and a black tanktop. Then I head down to the cafeteria.

I am walking into the cafeteria and I head over to my normal table, as I walk over I see Lissa, Mia, Sparky, Eddie, and Adrian. I walk over and take the last seat "Hey guys!" I scream with a little too much energy, and everyone around stares at me, oh ya I forgot that our school was attacked and many died, at least all my loved ones are safe. "Mia, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came back to finish out my school year" she replies

"Yay!" I shout and hug her

Headmistress Bitch walks up onto the stage "Everyone because of the attacked we decided to bring spring break early you may all leave to where ever you want in groups of six max, and at least 3 Dhampirs, spring break starts tomorrow and lasts 2 weeks, that will be all." she walks off the stage.

"So, Little Dhampir any ideas?" asked Adrian

"We should all go to the nearest town and enroll in their school and pretend to be human" I shout. They all agree.

"Who all should go?" Lisa asks

"Me, You, Eddie, Sparky, Mia, Adrian, and Dimitri"

"Ya little Dhampir and we can room together." Adrian snarks

"No way that is not happening" I reply

"Oh, so you and the cradle robber going to get it on." He teases. I smack him behind the head.

"Well actually...Yes" he rolls his eyes. I am so glad I told my friend about Dimitri and I, through the bond I can tell Liss filled in Mia Dimitri walks up to our table "Hey Comrade."

"Hi Roza" He pulls up a chair. "So whats going on?"

"Comrade, will you please come with us for spring break, we are going to go to a human school and" I start to whisper in his ear "we can room together" then I proceed to whisper all the dirty things into his ear a blush creeps onto his face.

"Roza, I can't say no to that" he complains "I will go with you guys."

"Aww, Comrade I could just kiss you"

"Well, you already do that anyway" Sparky says. I stick my tongue out at him.

(That Night)

I was getting ready for bed when I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it to be met with brown chocolate brown eyes "Hi, Comrade! Want to come in?" I move over for him to walk in.

"Hi Roza" He wraps his arms around my waist and guides me to the bed he pulls me into a kiss and then lays down next to me and I drift off to sleep.

(That Morning)

I wake up and feel a warm body next to me "Good Morning Adrian" I say, next to me I hear Dimitri growl.

"Roza its not nice to tease" Dimitri says then bends down to Kiss me.

"Comrade where you watching me sleep?" I ponder

"Yes, you look so cute sound asleep, anyway get dressed we are leaving in 10 minutes"

"What! 10 minutes!" I fly out of bed, and run into my closet to grab my suitcase on my way I trip over something, I look down and realize that it is my suitcase fully packed and a second one also packed. "Aww, Comrade you didn't?"

"Oh, I did." He walks over and wraps his arms around me and brushes his lips with mine. I pull away and Dimitri pouts

"Sorry someone did not wake me up and now I have to rush to get dressed."

"Who is this someone?"

"Well, he is sweet, kind, sexy, Russian, and is in love with me."

"Roza, do I have some competition?"

"Maybe..." I lean in for a kiss, but Dimitri pulls away

"Don't you have to get ready" Dimitri questions

I playfully slapped his shoulder "I hate you" I walk into the bathroom

"Love you too" Dimitri calls after me

I shower and dress as fast as possible. I change into a off the shoulder gray shirt, a pair of jean short-shorts, a silver heart shaped necklace, and a pair of cute lace up black heels that make me close to shoulder length with Dimitri. I lightly curl my hair and put it into a cute half down half up style.

"Ready" I shout as I exit the bathroom and suprise, suprise Dimitri has already gone back to his dorm to get ready and was already back wearing his duster.

"Roza" he breaths and pulls me close to him I brush my lips to his and pull away.

"We are going to be late" and at that we take off running the few miles to the gate we get there in 10 minutes flat. "We're here!" I announce I jump in shotgun next to our driver, Dimitri. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were in the row behind us and Eddie and Mia were in the back.

"Finally, we thought we were going to have to leave without you" Eddie complains

"Well you didn't" I state "Now lets get this show on the road" and at that Dimitri starts driving the care, which by the way is a Honda I swear Dimitri has no taste in cars. "Dimitri can we please listen to some tunes?"

"Sure Roza" he says, then he turns on the radio to of course and 80's station.

"Dimitri anything but this!" I plead, he turns the station to country. "No, no, no, no, no,no" and I kept repeating 'no' until Dimitri changed the channel, to POP

**I know I have been gone for like forever, but I had writers block, But I'm back!**

**Please coment and tell me your thoughts!**

**-Kaylee **


End file.
